Alexia Vilkova
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Human |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Female |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 19 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 5'10" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 140 lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Red-blonde |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Cobalt Blue |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Tone: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Warm olive, tanned |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Texture: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Smooth, though her hands are rough from swordplay and physical activity |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lawful Evil |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Rogue 3/Wizard 5/Eldrich Knight 8/ECL 4 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Patron Deity: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Shandukal |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Other Deities: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hoar, Bast (Sharess), Mask |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Spell Focus: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Envocation |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Familiar: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Boan (Imp) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Country of Origin: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Thay |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Languages Known: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Common, Infernal, Mulhorandi(Thay), Abyssal, Drow, Elven, Thieves Cant |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Attitude: She attempts to maintain a noble dignity, though is not without a dry humor. She seems to have difficulty in certain social situations, often making inappropriate or insensitive comments without realization she has done so. Despite this, she is usually quick to support others. Religious Dogma: Alexia rarely speaks of religion, but one might find her making offerings to Shandukal. She does not wear any religious icons upon her person. Common Statistics Favored Weapon: Rapier Accent: Thayan Recognizable Features: A long black sailor's coat. Relatives: Nicolai Vilkova Backstory: Alexia speaks very little of her past to any who ask, but her accent places her birthplace as Thay. She is quick to point out that she left the country when she was only a child and has no political or philosophical affiliation with them. She is a veteran adventurer and swordswoman, speaking often of visiting other lands and planes and doing battle with a number of monstrous creatures. When Alexia arrived in the Cormanthor a year ago, she wore several layers of dark cloth and thick robes, and covered her face with a white mask. Her tone of voice was significantly different; she called herself a tiefling but few had seen her face to verify such claims. In recent months she has been able to forsake both the mask and heavy robes, explaining that she had previously been afflicted with a fiendish curse before she came to the Cormanthor and was finally able to remove the physical effects of the curse. In recent months Alexia has become the fencing instructor of the Estiliwen School for Orphans, teaching both formal dueling and self-defense. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Original creation date: Summer 2003 Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 20 See Also: Night Category:PC